Let It Snow
by forgiven
Summary: What is it about Adam that makes him so attractive? Adam/Jay sap. Mild slash.


  
  
Title: Let It Snow  
Author: Shanyn  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: This is all fiction, I make no claims about their true sexuality... If I owned Adam or Jay, you can be sure I would find many more amusing ways to occupy myself other than writing stories about them...   
Summary: What is it about Adam that makes him so attractive? My attempt to find a suitable answer. Adam/Jay sap. Jay narrates.   
  
  
~~~Let It Snow~~~   
  
  


_...and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..._

It's still early, even though we've been up for hours already. The snow outside is showing no signs of letting up, and the airport only half a mile away is strangely quiet, outbound and inbound flights alike cancelled or delayed indefinitely. The initial disappointment of being stuck in this strange town for another day has given way to warm contentment upon the realization that we will be spending the rest of said day with only each other for company.

We wasted the entire morning playing in the snow- snowball fights and snow angels. A game of king of the hill eventually gave way to a fast and furious make-out session on top of a snow drift, followed by a more leisurely make-out session while warming up in the shower back inside. We haven't made love yet, and we're both simmering with desire for each other, but we've got all day, and this chance to spend quality time, just content in each other's company, is too rare a gift to pass up. All too often, what little time we have together is limited to crossing paths on the road somewhere for uninspired quickies and passionless kisses that do little to make up for lost time.

This is my favorite way to spend time with you. We've got nowhere to go, and everything we need- namely each other- is right here at our fingertips. And we're in no hurry to spoil our time together by rushing through it.

An hour ago we were sprawled out at opposite ends of the couch, playing footsie while watching the Cartoon Network and pigging out on the breakfast cart we ordered from room service. A half-hour ago we were amusing ourselves by jumping up and down on our bed and having a pillow fight. Right now you're sitting quietly, absorbed by the new paperback you bought at the airport this morning, and I'm indulging in one of my favorite pastimes- watching you.

Your long legs are tucked beneath you as you recline gracefully against one arm of the sofa we share, and your jeans hang loosely from your narrow hips, riding low enough for me to see the CK label around the waistband of your briefs. I lick my lips and my eyes pause in their examination of you. Calvin Klein should pay you to wear those, I think. You are sex personified in CKs.

Your hair is loose, falling in long golden waves down your broad shoulders. As I watch, a lock falls across your face and into your eyes. Distractedly, you reach up and push it away, and the silky material of your unbuttoned shirt falls open further, momentarily catching my eye. Muscular chest and taut abs conspire to capture my attention for far longer. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were putting on a show for my benefit, but your reading consumes you, and you're even sexier for being unaware of the effect you have on me without even trying.

You wrinkle your nose- something you've read strikes you as distasteful, or perhaps your nose just itches and you simply can't tear yourself away from your reading long enough to scratch it properly. Either way I'm struck by this adorable face that you've just unwittingly made. Impulsively, I lean forward and softly kiss the tip of your nose.

You reach a hand up, slowly, and touch your nose as if you had only just now become aware you even had one.

"What was that for?" You ask in surprise, looking up.

I smile and fall back against the sofa, shrugging at you. "I like your nose."

Your head tilts to the side and your brow furrows slightly as you analyze my answer, searching for hidden motives in this simple declaration. I watch fascinated as your eyes dart back and forth, finding and quickly discarding possible explanations and unacceptable answers. Suddenly your eyes widen and your face lights up. You think you've stumbled upon the truth.

"Is this your weird way of asking for sex?"

I laugh out loud, unable to help myself, and you pout- pretending to be hurt. I shake my head and smile at you again.

"I just think it's cute. Your nose," I clarify, at the renewed look of confusion.

"Aaaaah... okay. Thanks."

You shake your head in bewilderment and bury said nose in your book again, but you can't get back into it. I've shaken your concentration, and now you're all too aware that my eyes are still fixed on you. Your lips turn up in the tiniest of smiles, and the tips of your ears flush red. You've never understood what it is that people see in you.

I must admit, even I'm not quite sure what it is about you that draws me to you. You aren't handsome in the classical sense, although some of your features are quite beautiful. High, sculpted cheekbones and lips that poke out into a natural, kissable pout. And of course there is your Colgate-white smile. Together your features combine to make an unusual but attractive face; individually, I'm not sure I can pinpoint what it is that makes you so strikingly beautiful.

After pondering for a moment, I decide that it's your eyes. Your eyes are deep green jewels- sometimes friendly and playful yet always quiet and guarded, as if a mystery lies carefully hidden within. It amazes me that your thoughtful, penetrating stare can lay bare the very soul of everyone around you, while never revealing anything of yourself. I nod to myself as I continue watching you. Your eyes are definitely what I love most about you.

And your nose. I wasn't lying. I really do like your nose.

You shift uncomfortably under my intense scrutiny, and after a few minutes of pretending to read, you excuse yourself to go to the bathroom. I watch as you unfold yourself in a display of long-legged grace, and my eyes follow you silently as you head for the bathroom. You throw one last puzzled look at me over your shoulder before stepping in and closing the door behind you.

After a moment of silent reflection, I quietly follow your path to the bathroom, stealthily opening the door and peaking in. You are not, in fact, using the bathroom, but standing hunched over the sink, peering intently into the mirror mounted on the wall above. Your brow is furrowed in intense concentration, and one long, slim finger runs the length up and down the bridge of your nose, stopping occasionally to tap it gently. I laugh to myself, knowing I would find you in here doing just this.

"I just see a nose," you say, looking up at me sheepishly when you realize you are being watched. "Just a plain nose."

I smile at you. You smile shyly back, and I'm suddenly reminded of the timid, awkward, teenage boy I fell so hard for. You were tall and ungainly, a clumsy tangle of arms, legs, knees and elbows, always unsure of yourself, but never hesitating to put your heart on your sleeve. I could spend hours trying to explain to you how you captured my heart with that shy smile. But you wouldn't understand- you will never understand why anyone finds you attractive- and that, I think, is what makes you truly beautiful.

I tilt my head slightly and give you my best disarming smile.

"Okay, so maybe it was just a cheap ploy for sex," I say, wrapping my arms around your neck and pulling your body to mine.

Your eyes light up as you laugh softly, wrinkling your nose, and I pull you down to me, gently kissing it again.

~~~End~~~

  
  
  
  



End file.
